


strawberry lemonade

by uwu_yeol



Series: dummies [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Byun Baekhyun Being Dumb, Chanyeol is just a nice guy, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Gamer Byun Baekhyun, Gatorade, M/M, Park Chanyeol Being Dumb, Pointless Dialogue, Stupidity, baekhyun loves pubg, from my draft dungeon, jongdae is a meanie but also my fav, just some random stuff i write, strangers to friends to possible lovers owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_yeol/pseuds/uwu_yeol
Summary: “I don’t know, can’t you go be active?”Baekhyun gasps. “I /am/ being active!”“Drinking Gatorade while playing video games doesn’t count."Basically, a homebody Baekhyun and his first full day out of the house.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: dummies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	strawberry lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> I must expose myself and say that this was written on a doc titled "wtf is this bro" so be warned that you might actually say/think that while reading it lol

In Baekhyun’s defense, he  _ was _ in need of relaxation. Customer service wasn’t a walk in the park, and dealing with stupid complaints from strangers all week made him lose more braincells than he was born with. And so, he’d come back to his apartment with one thing in mind: PUBG. But, of course, relaxation also comes at the expense of Jongdae’s nagging.

“Baek, are you seriously playing games right now?”

Baekhyun doesn’t pay him attention, pushing his box of pizza towards Jongdae with his toes. Jongdae yanks the older’s headphones off, making Baekhyun groan.

“Fuck off! I was  _ this  _ close to killing him!” He chucks the controller at Jongdae’s face.

“The fuck!” he rubs the spot where the plastic thing hit him, “Bitch, stop being dramatic. You really should do something else instead of being holed up in your room all day.”

“What’s the point of paying rent if I don't even use my apartment?”

“God, Baek, you’re either at work or at home. Do you even have a social life?”

“I do! I’m fucking socializing with you  _ right now,  _ idiot. What more do you want?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes and runs a hand down his face. “I don’t know, can’t you go be active?”

Baekhyun gasps. “I  _ am  _ being active!”

“Drinking Gatorade while playing video games doesn’t count, Baekhyun. Go for a jog or something.”

He frowns, glancing around for another excuse to keep gaming. He notices all the empty Gatorade bottles. 

“Fine. I’ll go outside,” he pockets his house keys. He hates surrendering. “Fuck you, Dae.”

Jongdae smiles, “I’ll make you an actual dinner if you spend a full hour outside!”

Baekhyun flips him off and leaves. 

Now, an entire hour outside may seem easy. But Baekhyun was itching to go back home as soon as he started out on the sidewalk. It was too sticky outside, and he was stupidly wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. At least he brought his sunglasses, he grins as he slides those babies on. He’s not sure if the convenience store is considered ‘outside’ to Jongdae, but fuck him! He goes inside anyway, hoping to purchase more sports drinks. He was craving some Strawberry Lemonade Gatorade, but those were hard to find in any store. He’d always had to settle for Glacier Freeze, which was good, but it was never enough. He practically sprinted to the fridge at the back of the store and scanned all the rows for the sports drink. At the bottom right corner resided just one Strawberry Lemonade Gatorade. It was fate. He yanked the glass door open and lunged for the bottle, when suddenly another hand came from nowhere and swiftly took his drink off the shelf. 

Baekhyun blinks and turns around quickly, hands close to strangling the person who stole his drink. Before he could commit such a crime, however, Baekhyun notices the stranger that’s holding the pink drink. 

A young guy with floppy chocolate hair wearing an all black gym ensemble stares at him in amusement. He shakes the bottle in Baekhyun’s face as a way to get him talking.

Baekhyun frowns immediately. “That’s mine.”   
“Then why am I the one holding it?”

“I dunno. Why the fuck did you take my Gatorade?”

The gym guy shrugs, “It’s not yours. I took it first.”   
“But I saw it first!”

“You don’t know that. What if I was the one who camped here overnight in hopes of them restocking the shelves?”

“You did? That’s creepy.”

He shrugs. “Maybe. So, maybe I saw it first.”

Baekhyun groans and runs a hand down his face. “Look. I’m out of the house today. This is my reward, and you just stole it. We were fated to be together!” He points to the drink. 

The guy looks at him in disbelief. “You’re out of the house? Is that supposed to be an accomplishment?”

“Hey! It is for me!”   
He chuckles, “Well, that’s pretty lame. You don’t deserve this drink then.”

“What? Why not?” Baekhyun tries to reach for the Gatorade, but the guy holds it up higher. 

“Well, this is the drink of champions. And you, little man, are not a champion. If leaving the house is your goal, then you should experience it for what it truly is.”

“I’m not little. My doctor said I'm average for my age.”

“That’s all you got from that?” he chuckles, “How about this: I’ll show you all around town and if you actually enjoy it, I’ll give you this.” He shakes the bottle in his face.

Baekhyun chews on his lip, looking at the hundreds of other Gatorade flavors on the shelf. Is it really worth it? He glances at the pink drink in the stranger’s hand and immediately starts salivating. 

“Fine.”

The guy smiles, offering his hand to shake. “Great! I’m Chanyeol, by the way.”

He punches his palm instead. “Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol had happily purchased the Gatorade and proceeded to drag Baekhyun all around town. He first took him to the nearest bakery and bought some freshly baked rye bread with butter. It was absolutely scrumptious. Baekhyun was close to reaching heaven, he was sure of it. Who knew white bread was a sin according to these bakery dudes? Baekhyun was seriously considering buying the whole store for himself. If only his stupid job paid him enough.

“As much as I would like to feed you more, because you look super cute when you’re stuffing your face, I’d like to spend my money elsewhere,” Chanyeol says, standing up.

“Fine.” Baekhyun manages to mumble through full cheeks. He should start writing down where all these places are, for future references. 

“By the way, switch off your phone.”

“What? Why?” Baekhyun probably makes an odd face, based on Chanyeol’s laughter. 

“No distractions.”

He groans, “Ugh, okay. If Jongdae kills me, it’s your fault.”

They walk through the busy downtown, the lights hung from the little shops barely visible in the midday sunshine. Compared to Chanyeol, Baekhyun was incredibly out of shape and he was quickly getting out of breath. Maybe that Gatorade isn’t worth it. There are too many people around him, and he already feels himself growing uncomfortable.    
So, instead of following Chanyeol to whatever boring place he had planned, Baekhyun, when the gym rat wasn’t looking, took a short detour and found himself at a small park. Settling himself on the bench, he leans back and shuts his eyes in order to fully bask in the sunlight. If Jongdae knew where he was, he wouldn’t even believe it. He’s probably ten blocks away from his apartment, farther than he’s ever gone in all his four years of living here. 

"Found you," a deep voice says by his ear. Baekhyun groans when Chanyeol ruffles his hair. "Come on! Let's do something fun!"

"Why are you so enthusiastic, anyway?" Baekhyun says as he lets Chanyeol pull him elsewhere. His hand feels warm against his own.

"This part of town is really cool! I can't believe you've lived here for so long and haven't explored." 

"Yeah," Baekhyun trails off when they approach a colorful building. "Oh my god, I can't believe these things still exist."

"You like video games, right? Let's see how you are with arcades,” Chanyeol laughs at the other's expression of awe.

“You’ve just become a hundred times more attractive now.” Baekhyun throws him a suggestive grin, making Chanyeol laugh and smack his shoulder. 

“Shut up,” he mutters, and pushes Baekhyun inside.

Between competitive moments at the claw machine and rigorous games of air hockey, both of them got used to each other. Small talk could really go far, Baekhyun supposed. By the time their arms were full of stupid plastic prizes and Chanyeol had beat his own Guitar Hero high score a whopping four times, he knew of Chanyeol's childhood, family members, and job. And vice versa. 

"We should go eat. I'll pay," Baekhyun offers.

Chanyeol nods enthusiastically. "There's a great restaurant down the block!"

"Lead the way."

Good food is the only thing that ensures Baekhyun’s happiness. And damn was the food good. Chanyeol would laugh every time Baekhyun would moan over the taste of whatever they were eating. And, of course, Baekhyun gladly paid for the hearty meal, despite Chanyeol’s offer to split the bill. 

“I’m the hyung here.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “Yeah, but I was the one who was supposed to show you around.”

“Save your money for the next time you kidnap someone.” Baekhyun pulls out his credit card.

“Hey! This was consensual!”

“Just remember, I’m only here for that Gatorade. I’ll sue you if you don’t give it to me.”

“Yeah right. With what money? You just blew it on this meal.”

Baekhyun realizes this, watching the cashier print the receipt.

“Fuck.”

“Have you ever stolen money from someone?”

Baekhyun snorts. They’re walking on the sidewalk, window shopping and asking stupid questions. Why does everything revert back to money, he'll never know. “Of course. I used to steal money from my mom’s wallet all the time.”

A gasp, “You rebel!”

“I was ten! Where else would I get cash?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Fair enough. I never took money, though. I’d steal my sister’s Game Boy and tell all my friends it was mine just because she had a higher score on Tetris.”

Baekhyun laughs brightly. Chanyeol throws him a fond glance, but the other is too busy giggling to notice. 

“Tetris is easy, though. I always sucked at this one Mario game. I bet if I went back in time, I’d be able to beat it. I’m a fucking god at gaming.”

“So, that’s all you do?” Whether intentional or not, Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s shoulder brush against his and the tips of his fingers touch his own. Baekhyun looks up at him, smiling at Chanyeol feigning nonchalance. 

“Mhm. And work, of course. If it wasn’t for Jongdae, I could’ve finished the Battleground game I was playing. He’s so stupid sometimes. Like physical activity is any good.”

Chanyeol flicks his ear, “Hey, you’re talking to someone who loves working out.”

“Whatever. Gaming is working out your mind, basically. Mental power is more substantial. Tactics, Chanyeol.” He snaps his fingers, “That’s what’ll save you in an apocalypse.”

He hears a chuckle from the taller. “You’re really cute, Baekhyun.”

He tuts, despite the small grin forming on his face, “You can’t call the God of gaming cute.”

“What’re you gonna do?” Chanyeol leans down, getting a closer look at Baekhyun's unconvincing scowl. “Unleash the apocalypse on me?”

He looks at the taller like he’s the stupidest person to walk this earth. “That’s not how the apocalypse fucking works, idiot.”

“Okay, where to next?” The sun was setting, the tops of all the buildings painted a dark shade of orange. Chanyeol shrugs, walking off somewhere. Baekhyun can only follow.

They reach a hill of some sort, the setting sun blazing in the distance. There’s something about it, the warmth and the unknown, that makes Baekhyun entranced. Chanyeol sits on the grass, motioning the other to join him. Reluctantly, Baekhyun settles down and faces the sunlight.

“Is there a real reason why you don’t leave the house?”

He felt the question coming, but it still made his stomach churn. He looks at the view, purposely avoiding the other’s gaze. “Just uncomfortable outside. This is my first time living on my own and I’m not the most independent person out there. I kind of hide and only crawl out of my den if I need groceries.” He laughs as if to lighten the mood.

“If you went out more, you’d get used to being alone,” it’s a suggestion, and Chanyeol knows the other won’t take his advice.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “People freak me out. I remember when I was in high school, this grown man tried following me home. Nothing happened, but I was all alone at the time and it really stuck with me I guess.”

Chanyeol looks deep in thought. “Well, next time you want to leave home, let me know. I’ll keep you company.”

Baekhyun gives him a small smile. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

They spent the next hour in silence, watching the sunset and then the stars peak out soon after. Baekhyun sighs, looking up at the millions of stars that watch from afar. From beside him, Chanyeol clears his throat.

“You wanna go home?”

He shakes his head. “Kinda wanna stay.”

Chanyeol scoots closer and swings an arm around his shoulder. “For as long as you want, then.”

After a moment, Baekhyun speaks up. “You sure you don’t have stuff to do? You’ve wasted a whole day with a stranger.”

“Is that what you think?” Chanyeol looks at him weirdly, “And here I was, thinking we were having an adventure together…”

“No! We are! It’s just… it seems crazy, you know? I’ve had the most fun in one day with a complete stranger than I have in four years of living here. I just feel like there’s a catch.”

“No catch. Just Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun nods. “Okay then. Let’s stay.”

After laying there and talking for a bit longer, they walked back through town, finding Chanyeol’s car parked near the convenience store. 

“Thanks for today, Chanyeol. I haven’t had this much fun in a while.” 

Chanyeol grins, “Me too. You sure I can’t take you home?” He brushes his hand against Baekhyun’s knuckles. It takes everything in him to not lace their fingers together.

“It’s okay,” he says, “I can walk.”

There’s a moment of silence, where Chanyeol’s gaze is heavy and intense. Baekhyun chuckles, breaking the odd feeling creeping in his throat.

“I’ll see you around, Chanyeol.” He turns away and starts heading home. A piece of him feels missing as he turns around the block. The night sky, though still glittery, makes him feel lonely and small. He’s almost at his apartment when he hears faraway shouts of his name. He turns around, eyes widening when he finds Chanyeol running toward him.

“Baek!” Chanyeol stops in front of him, hand clutching his knees, heaving.

“I thought you were a gym rat. How the fuck are you so tired?”

Chanyeol laughs, straightening up. “Shut up,” he hands him the bottle of Gatorade. “You forgot this. You’ve earned it.”

Baekhyun’s face lights up and he snatches the bottle. Twisting the cap off, he chugs the drink with as little grace as possible, grinning widely and wiping his mouth afterwards. 

“The drink of champions.”

Chanyeol laughs. “Damn right.” He steps closer to Baekhyun and envelops him in a hug. “I really hope I’ll see you again. If you ever leave the house, that is.”

The shorter leans back with a frown. “Hey!”   
“What, it’s true!”

“If I find you again, then I’ll definitely leave the house more.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

Baekhyun laughs, squeezing him one last time before letting go. “Bye.”

“See you.”

  
Jongdae looks livid when he opens the door. “You fucking idiot! I said an hour! An hour! It’s almost one in the fucking morning! I cooked dinner for you, asshole!” He runs a hand through his already messy hair. 

Baekhyun laughs and lets his friend rant.    
“And why didn’t you check your messages? I texted you like eight hundred times! ”

“No distractions,” Baekhyun says it with a goofy smile on his face. His friend looks at him like he’s lost his mind. He probably has. 

“Whatever, Baek. The food’s in the fridge. I’m crashing on the couch.” Jongdae flops dramatically onto his sofa right after he says the words. As if Baekhyun didn’t notice his ruffled hair and sleepy eyes as he walked in.

Baekhyun shrugs, looking at the Gatorade bottle in his hand. Strawberry Lemonade Gatorade tastes really fucking good after a long day. He turns the bottle around in his hands and chuckles when he notices the smudged ink near the nutrition facts.

_ Text me if you’re up for another adventure.- ♡ C _

_ XXXX XXXX _

Baekhyun smiles at it and saves the number in his phone, certain that the next adventure would be very soon. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you somewhat liked it lol it's just some stupid stupid stuffs for fun~


End file.
